Talk:USA National Rugby
Change of page name Nothing meaningful links to the new name. Fifty-four pages on this wiki link to the Wikipedia page name, which should therefore be a redirect to this name if you really want this name. Next time a page is copied from Wikipedia, the sensible efficient process would involve creating the name exactly the same at first then moving it. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Why not include the templates and categories? Look at all the good material (links) in the templates (or better still look at the original): Rugby union in the United States Governing body USA Rugby Territorial area unions Mid-Atlantic · Midwest · Northeast · Pacific Coast · Southern California · South · Western National teams Eagles · All Americans · U-19 · U-17 · 7's · Women's · Women's U-19 · Women's 7's Competitions US at the Rugby World Cup · North America 4 (United States and Canada) · Super League · College rugby · USA Rugby Premier Division show v • d • e National rugby union teams First tier Argentina · Australia · England · France · Ireland · Italy · New Zealand · Scotland · South Africa · Wales Second tier Canada · Fiji · Japan · Romania · Samoa · Tonga · United States Third tier with World Cup experience Côte d'Ivoire · Georgia · Namibia · Portugal · Spain · Uruguay · Zimbabwe Third tier without World Cup experience Algeria · American Samoa · Andorra · Arabian Gulf · Armenia · Austria · Azerbaijan · Bahamas · Barbados · Belgium · Benin · Bermuda · Bosnia and Herzegovina · Botswana · Brazil · British Virgin Islands · Brunei · Bulgaria · Burkina Faso · Burundi · Cambodia · Cameroon · Cayman Islands · Chad · Chile · China · Chinese Taipei · Colombia · Cook Islands · Costa Rica · Croatia · Cyprus · Czech Republic · Democratic Republic of the Congo · Republic of the Congo · Denmark · Dominican Republic · El Salvador · Estonia · Finland · Germany · Ghana · Greece · Guam · Guatemala · Guyana · Hong Kong · Hungary · India · Indonesia · Iran · Israel · Jamaica · Jordan · Kazakhstan · Kenya · South Korea · Kyrgyzstan · Laos · Latvia · Lithuania · Luxembourg · Macau · Madagascar · Malaysia · Mali · Malta · Martinique · Mauritania · Mauritius · Mayotte · Mexico · Moldova · Monaco · Mongolia · Morocco · Netherlands · New Caledonia · Niger · Nigeria · Niue · Norway · Pakistan · Panama · Papua New Guinea · Paraguay · Peru · Philippines · Poland · Réunion · Russia · Rwanda · San Marino · Senegal · Serbia · Singapore · Slovakia · Slovenia · Solomon Islands · Sri Lanka · St Lucia · St Vincent and the Grenadines · Swaziland · Sweden · Switzerland · Tahiti · Tanzania · Thailand · Togo · Trinidad and Tobago · Tunisia · Uganda · Ukraine · Uzbekistan · Vanuatu · Venezuela · Zambia Defunct (without World Cup experience) Catalonia · CIS · Czechoslovakia · East Germany · Soviet Union · Wallis & Futuna · West Germany · Yugoslavia Zero tier newly created teams Turkey · Turkmenistan show v • d • e International Rugby Union IRB · FIRA–AER · World Cup · World Cup Sevens · Junior World Championship · Junior World Trophy · U-19 World Championship (defunct) · U-21 World Championship (defunct) · Africa Cup · Asian Five Nations · RU at the Asian Games · CAR Super 16 · Churchill Cup · Commonwealth Rugby Sevens · European Nations Cup · Four Nations · IRB Nations Cup · Nations Cup (Women's rugby) · RU at the Olympics · Pacific Nations Cup · Pan American · Sevens World Series · Six Nations · South American Rugby Championship · Super Cup · Tri Nations · Women's international rugby · IRB World Rankings · IRB Awards show v • d • e The Churchill Cup And it's pretty silly not including the categories. Page has NO categories. Don't spend your life reinventing wheels. It's been done by hundreds of other people. You're allowed to use their work and it's inefficient not to. You have less time for writing what you want to. When copying from Wikipedia, it's sensible to copy every single thing initially. Then the people on this wiki can look and agree on how much (if any) we don't want. It will usually be very little, because this wiki claims to be the Rugby Union Encyclopedia and therefore should aim to have everything about the game that Wikipedia has and more. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC)